Haki's way of risking her life for Izana
by millieaasher
Summary: In a split second Haki's hand went from Izana's cheek down to his shoulder, she gripped his coat so tightly and shoved him to the size causing herself to land on top of him, Sazuka appeared from behind and jabbed his sword into her back, she screamed in pain as blood began to spread across her pink gown, Izana's eyes widened by surprise.


It was 2 AM and Izana was still finishing up on the pile of documents left for the king to sign. He began to feel sleepy and finally soon after finishing up his last document, he got up from his seat, pushed close the drawers of his seemingly dark polished desk and put on his heavily white coat upon his bold shoulders, he walked up to the hallway and the night guards, upon spotting him, all stood firm, as he walked by he began to feel happiness, although he did not show it, yet he felt it greatly, he was finally going to bed, going to Haki his wife.

Upon arriving to his Majesty's quarters, he very quietly opened the door, so as to not wake up his exhausted wife, indeed, being the queen the of Clarines had it's own perks and unlike the king, she bore double the responsibilities than Izana.

As Izana put on a loose plain white V neck shirt and blue trousers, he got into bed, next to Haki, as he lay there on his side, he faced Haki, she was beautiful, strands of her light colored hair fell across her face, she slept so silently he could hardly hear her breathing. Izana gently got close to her and gracefully wrapped his arms around Haki and before he went into a peaceful sleep, he couldn't stop thinking about the new Clarines ban he had just passed, for disallowing dear hunting season for a few months, Haki was deeply concerned by the decreasing number of dears present in Lyrias, she couldn't help but somehow convince her husband to close down hunting season until the dear population was restored, but of course, it was a logical thing to do.

The dear hunters had planned to place one of their men Sazuka to act as a guard, but the hunters real intentions were to force Izana to un-ban the disapproval of hunting season that he had just passed. Even though the security had doubled, there was no way of predicting Sazuka.

As the morning progressed, Izana and Haki sat down for breakfast, Zen and Shirayuki were invited to join in as well, hot tea and scones were served and everyone gladly ate before running of to their daily duties. During one particular afternoon, Zen walked through a corridor noticing one of the guards was not wearing the Clarines identification tag, he walked up to him and said "Guard, where is your identification tag?" Sazuka replied "It currently went mission Your Highness, I'm getting a new one made as we speak" Zen looked into the guards eyes for any suspicion, but eventually left saying "You must be careful with your belongings, we are on high alert men" upon hearing this, Sazuka wanted to carry out his plan quicker than it had been originally planned.

As the night drew in, Sazuka walked up to one of the Queens personal guards and said "I have an order from the King, he asks you to come along with me at once" the Queens guard unknowingly left his post and upon walking into a dark corner with Sazuka, the guard was struck with a hard blow to his head, Sazuka quickly stole the Queens guard silver uniform and wore it to walk up to her Majesty's Haki's quarters.

Upon arriving, Sazuka knocked gently waking Haki up from her precious sleep, she asked "Who is it?" And Sazuka answered "I have a message from the His Majesty the King" Haki suspected his voice, it was not the voice of Fukushay, her personal body guard, she said "Please wait a moment while I put on my gown" she very quietly, opened the drawer next to her bed and pulled out a dagger and tied it to her waist band, she wore a beautiful pink night dress and couldn't bother to change, she very silently got out of bed and tip toed to the nearest window and run to Izana.

Upon becoming Izana's wife, he had taught her how to defend herself if ever such a situation arose, he said "Haki, one must know how to wheel a sword, even if your are the Queen of Clarines" most days Haki and Izana had a fun time dueling while training, but now she was caught in a real life threatening event.

Haki was half way out the window when Sazuka realized that she was no longer in the room and kicked open the door to find her escaping, he quickly ran over to her to and caught hold of her pink night gown, she quickly pulled her dagger from her waist band and smacked the handle into Sazuka's neck and sent him off kneeling to the ground, as Sazuka blocked the way of the window, she hurriedly ran for the bedroom door and out she went into the hallway, she was running as fast as her leg's could carry and hallway through Sazuka caught up to her running behind her, Sazuka was fast and once again he caught up to her and pushed her down to the cold castle floor, she fell hard on her chest and subsequently broke her elbow upon impact between tile and bone, she gave out a scream for help "IZANA!".

Izana sat in his office filing away documents as suddenly he stopped writing, he looked up and uttered to himself in a low voice "I thought I heard something" he looked up beyond his desk and suddenly his eyes widened in fear as he grasped her name "Haki!", Izana dashed over to grab his sword and ran out his office to find her.

Back at the scene, Haki picked up her fallen dagger and stood up to fight Sazuka, as he came charging at her, she suddenly twisted her body and kicked him to the ground once again, Izana had taught her to fight well, she was also one of his good students and mostly his favorite of course. Sazuka was still a tough fighter, he quickly gained back his strength and still lying on the ground, swung his leg fast ramming it hard into Haki's shin, knocking her to the ground, upon such a had kick, she lost balance and fell full on her back, she screamed as pain shot through her spine, her arms became weak but she still tried to get up, Sazuka's shadow cast upon her as he stood right in front of her, he picked up his right boot and placed it on Haki's chest, pressing it down further crushing her ribs, saying " My, my, aren't you a strong women, I must say you're quite fit to play the role as Queen of Clarines after all" Sazuka raised his sword and was about to stab through her heart, he had quite enough games and didn't want to force the King about the ban anymore, he intended to kill her now instead, as he was angry at her for annoying him so much, Haki tried her best reaching out her arm for her dagger once again but it was two feet far from her reach, a tear poured down her eye, believing she had failed, she had failed miserably as the Queen of Clarines, as Izana's student and wife and now she was on the verge of death. Sazuka was about to strike, he raised his sword and said "Goodbye my Queen" and Haki tightly shut her eyes waiting for the knife to impact.

In less than split second, Sazuka's sword came rushing down and met with another blazing sword, Izana's sword, he knelt in the way of Haki, putting his body in front of her in a from of protection, he spoke in anger towards Sazuka "How dare you raise a hand to the Queen" they both broke into battle, metal colliding with metal, arm for a leg, they fought a raging battle, Sazuka was strong but Izana was stronger, as one kicked the other punched, they drew their swords hard until they met eye to eye "I demand you, as the King of Clarines, who sent you?" Sazuka replied by saying "The hunting ban, I want you to remove it!" Izana was surprised "So that is what this is all about, you dare to break into your own kingdoms castle and plan to murder your Queen over some measly ban I had passed! Such foolishness!" Izana was not one to hesitate, but if someone was to attack his beloved Queen, they went as far enough to make him angry. After fighting for a good time, Sazuka's weak hands gave in and he eventually fell after Izana kicked him to the ground.

What Izana thought was finally over, after a good fight and knocking Sazuka unconscious, he walked over to Haki and caressed her swollen elbow, he said "Haki, I'm so sorry I was late" Haki looked up into his eyes and said in a soft voice "Izana, its alright, it's all over now" she spoke as she gently placed her hand on his cheek looking into his eyes, suddenly, in a split second Haki's hand went from Izana's cheek down to his shoulder, she gripped his coat so tightly and shoved him to the size causing herself to land on top of him, Sazuka appeared from behind and jabbed his sword into her back, she screamed in pain as blood began to spread across her pink gown, Izana's eyes widened from surprise of what just happened! His voice trembled in fear saying"...Haki… No..."

As Sazuka pulled out his sword from her back, Izana caught Haki has her body fell upon him, he laid her down on the floor beside him and the guards along with Zen that Izana had requested when Sazuka was unconscious had finally arrived to the scene, Izana ordered one of the Wistal guards to carry Haki to Shirayuki and Garack immediately. As Izana and Zen fought side by side, striking Sazuka with all their strength until Izana and Zen both struck their swords slicing through Sazuka's chest, killing him instantly while Haki was rushed to the medical building. Zen ran over to get Shirayuki to help. The guard that carried her had arrived to the medical building along with Garack ordering him to lay Haki down on one of the beds.

Zen arrived to Shirayuki's room and practically instead of gently knocking he banged on the door, they were running out of time and a gentle wake up call was out of the picture, upon the first bang on the door, Shirayuki popped up from her bed like a stick "Hai!" Zen said as he banged on her door "Shirayuki it's me Zen, open the door, it's an emergency!" Shirayuki did as instructed, she quickly got out of bed without even putting on her bunny slippers she ran barefoot worrying what could be the cause of such distress in his voice. She opened the door to a panting Zen, as he tried to catch his breathe, he spoke "Shi… haaa… Shira… Shirayuki, it's the Queen, she's been stabbed!" Shirayuki's hands went to her mouth in horror, "Wha.. what, her Majesty Haki has be.. been what!" She couldn't believe what she just heard, she quickly ran back to get her slippers and went off running while holding Zen's hand.

As they got to the medical building, Shirayuki's eyes widened with fear and shock, her Majesty the Queen lay there on her stomach, her back was covered in cold wet blood that poured down her sides as Garack did her best to cover it up, Izana sat on the ground beside his beloved wife's bed, Zen had never seen Izana cry, not even when their father Kain Wisteria had fallen, never once in his life had Izana shown his emotions, but tonight's events were far too much of a burden that one could bare, Izana slowly let down a single tear upon looking at his wife, if she hadn't come in the way, this wouldn't have happened, his mind was occupied with getting Haki out of there that for once he forgot to look behind that Sazuka had stood up again, love can be such a distracting thing he thought, gently holding up his wife's hand to his cheek, he said in a whisper "Haki….Stay strong".

Shirayuki got over to help Garack, she quickly grabbed the bandages as Garack stitched up Haki's wound, Shirayuki attended to her broken arm, first wrapping it up in healing medical paste then a final wrap around the entire elbow. Once Garack was done stitching up her cut, Haki's eyes slightly began to open, she wasn't unconscious any longer, she looked over and said "Iz…. Izana, is that you?" as his face came into view from the blur, Haki heard him say in a soft gentle voice "Haki…if you can hear me, I'm right here" Haki finally opened her eyes fully and Izana asked "Haki, why did you get in my way?" as Haki replied "I'm sorry Izana, but I had no choice, I had to make a decision, as the Queen of Clarines I could not let our peoples King die" Izana could not believe what he was hearing, she really was a unique Queen, she took his role as King of Clarines more seriously that she would even go to the point of sacrificing her own life in the way of the King, for her people, she was ready to do anything for her kingdom".

Garack said "Your Majesty, we need to clean your wound by pouring some alcohol, it might sting a little but I urge you to bare with it" Haki nodded an agree, as Garack began to apply the alcoholic soaked cloths onto her deep red cut, Haki grit her teeth and held Izana's hand tighter as the alcohol seeped in, killing off bacteria closely around her wound, finally it was over soon and Shirayuki wrapped a medical bandage around her back a few times before finally sealing it off with medical tape.

Garack had gone back to her quarters and caught up with the loss of sleep, Shirayuki suggested on staying back at the medical building and sleeping in one of the rooms next to where her Majesty Haki was admitted, as expected of Zen, he took the bunker beside Shirayuki's, not wanting to leave her unaccompanied. Izana sat beside Haki's bed still holding her hand, afraid of letting go, he looked at her seemingly beautiful long hair that shined in the way of the moonlight, Haki had finally caught on her precious sleep after a long nights battle.

Izana looked out the from the castle window onto the Wistal lands, beyond the trees and bushes, he now swore to protect her by his life, if anything like this was to ever happen again and if he was ever too late, a life without Haki was unimaginable, he would never be able to live with himself. The End

So what do you think eh? xD


End file.
